Agni's Flame
Agni's Flame is the fire sword of Agni, also known as Firebrand in the English version of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Agni is the Hindu god of fire, who also appears as the demon Aguni in Dawn of Sorrow and is the source of Dario's powers. Agni's Flame in Castlevania Agni's Flame (Firebrand) is usually the weakest Fire-elemental sword in a Castlevania game, while the strongest is usually Laevatain (Marsil). Game specific information ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Firebrand is one of a series of swords with similar properties, three with names containing the suffix ''"-brand". These typically have around +25 ATT, an elemental ability, and a 5 MP quarter-circle "elemental burst" command move which grants an ATK bonus. The main members of this series are Thunderbrand (Thunder element), Icebrand (ice element), Firebrand (fire element) and Holy Sword (Holy element, with +26 ATT and a weaker command move). Outliers in this group are Mormegil, a dark element sword with no elemental burst, and Gurthang, a blood-healing sword with no element, no MP cost for its command move, and an additional double damage boost during Dark Metamorphosis. Firebrand is one of the three "-brand" swords which can be purchased from the Master Librarian once $10,000 have been accumulated, and it is also dropped by Lossoth in the Catacombs. Its base strength is in between the vanilla Luminus and Sword of Hador swords. It is identical in every way to the Icebrand and Thunderbrand, except that it deals fire damage. This immediately makes it one of the most useful "-brand" swords, since far more enemies are weak to fire than to thunder or ice, although it's still inferior to the Holy Sword in this regard. Its special attack is a fire burst that extends its reach, can damage enemies somewhat above it, and is nearly twice as powerful as a normal swing. This move costs 5 MP. The Firebrand is far better than Mormegil and more useful than Thunderbrand or Icebrand, but inferior to Holy Sword and Gurthang. It is the only "-brand" sword which has a superior version, the mighty Marsil, which exceeds the Firebrand in every way. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin The Firebrand, now "Agni's Flame", returns in ''Portrait of Ruin and acts much like Dawn of Sorrow's Laevatain. It also has its special "fire burst", which is now the blade's critical art, at the cost of 60 MP. Agni's Flame is dropped by the Flame Demon or bought from Vincent for $22,0000. A good note to keep in mind is the multi-hitting capability which Agni's Flame possesses. As a result, effective damage per use may be twice the amount listed, without accounting for weaknesses/resistances. This, combined with the fast attack speed that swords possess, does make it quite a worthy weapon, easily surpassable only by the Stellar Sword or the Damascus Sword. Item Data Animations SOTN Firebrand.gif|'Firebrand' from Symphony of the Night SOTN Firebrand 2.gif|'Firebrand' Special Attack from Symphony of the Night POR Agni's Flame.gif|'Agni's Flame' from Portrait of Ruin POR Agni's Flame 2.gif|'Agni's Flame' from Portrait of Ruin Trivia *Interestingly, Richter can collect the Firebrand from a secret area prior to his battle with Dracula during the intro stage of Symphony of the Night. However, he is unable to use it and it is not placed in Alucard's inventory. It is unknown what purpose the secret items in the introductory stage are supposed to serve. *In the English version of Symphony of the Night, the Firebrand is described as the Fire Sword of Oberon rather than Agni. Oberon, also Auberon, King of the Fairies, is most famous as a character in William Shakespeare's play, A Midsummer Night's Dream. *"Tizona" is the name of the sword carried by Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, "El Cid", which was used to fight the Moors in Spain according to the Cantar de Mio Cid. The name Tizón translates to burning stick, firebrand. Category:Fire Assets Category:Shakespearian Lore Category:South Asian Lore Category:Swords Category:Dracula X Chronicles Items Category:Encore of the Night Items Category:Harmony of Despair Items Category:Portrait of Ruin Items Category:Symphony of the Night Items